The present invention relates to a hub-wheel assembly, in particular for a vehicle.
As is known, the suspensions of many recent vehicle models are connected to the wheels by so-called "biflanged" bearings, e.g. comprising an outer ring with an integral flange fitted to the suspension upright, and an inner ring with an integral flange opposite the first and fitted directly to the wheel. Rolling bodies are interposed between the inner and outer ring, and, in the case of drive wheels, the inner ring comprises a splined coupling for receiving power from a pin of a universal constant-velocity joint.
The inner ring therefore also acts as a hub and stub axle, and comprises the brake disk (or drum), thus enabling a certain amount of integration of the assembly parts and so reducing the weight and cost of the assembly. Conversely, the brake caliper connections are normally applied to the upright, as in conventional assemblies.
The hub-wheel assembly described above therefore only provides for a limited amount of integration, and hence for a limited reduction in weight and cost. To overcome which drawback, RIV-SKF U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,338, granted on Apr. 15, 1986, proposes forming the brake caliper assembly ears integral with the outer ring flange. Such a solution, however, on the one hand, transmits braking stress onto the outer ring of the bearing, thus reducing the working life of the bearing, and, on the other, greatly increases the cost and difficulty of forming the flange with the ears, so much so, in fact, that the solution described in the patent has never been produced.